Sarapan
by revabhipraya
Summary: "Ini cuma iseng, kok." / untuk Hari Ibu


**Disclaimer:** Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** "Ini cuma iseng, kok."

 **Sarapan** oleh reycchi

 _untuk memperingati Hari Ibu_

* * *

.

.

.

Daniel Yusman memang tipikal cowok romantis, apalagi saat menghadapi cewek yang berstatus sebagai gebetannya. Valeria sudah tahu bagaimana manisnya cowok itu saat pedekate, Rima juga sudah tahu bagaimana manisnya cowok itu saat mereka sudah jadian. Hal yang jarang Daniel lakukan dengan bermanis ria hanya...

Berbicara kepada ibunya, mungkin?

Erlin Yusman bukan tipikal ibu rumah tangga ideal seperti bayangan banyak orang. Berdaster, belanja sayur dengan _roll_ rambut masih terpasang, atau _hang out_ bersama ibu-ibu satu geng arisan kompleks sama sekali bukan imej wanita itu. Meski sudah mencapai kepala empat, beliau masih kelihatan seperti mahasiswi semester awal. Mana gaya berpakaiannya ala anak muda banget―seringnya pakai kaus bonus celana _jeans_ ketat.

Daniel dan ibunya hanya hidup berdua, dan itu membuat mereka super akur. Akur dalam artian tidak pernah ada pertengkaran di dalam rumah mungil mereka. Oh, kalau perdebatan tidak penting yang berujung kemenangan Erlin tentu saja beda cerita, ya. Daniel dan Erlin memang hobi beradu mulut.

Suatu pagi, tanggal 22 Desember tepatnya, Daniel bangun―tumben-tumbennya―pukul lima pagi. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, keluar dari kamar untuk mengintip kamar ibunya yang berada di sebelah. Masih gelap, berarti ibunya masih tidur. Sepertinya sang wanita paruh baya begadang lagi untuk mengejar _deadline_ novelnya.

"Dasar _deadliners_ ," gumam Daniel geli sambil melangkah pelan ke dapur. Diliriknya meja makan yang kosong serta wastafel yang dipenuhi piring dan gelas.

Kapan terakhir ibunya bereksperimen di dapur? Kok, bisa tidak ada makanan tetapi wastafel penuh begini?

Daniel menghela napas. Diraihnya celemek yang tergantung manis di samping kompor―untung ibunya tidak doyan menggunakan celemek motif bunga-bunga, bisa hancur imej Daniel kalau begitu―dan segera dikenakannya. Daniel menuangkan sedikit cairan kental kuning dari sebuah botol bertuliskan Sanlait ke atas _sponge_ , membasuhnya dengan air, lalu mulai menyeka piring demi piring kotor yang ada. Daniel bukan ahli cuci piring, juga bukan ahli kebersihan, tetapi setidaknya dia tahu mana yang masih tersisa kotorannya mana yang tidak.

Selesai dengan mencuci piring, ia alihkan fokusnya kepada kulkas kecil milik keluarga Yusman.

"Bakso, sawi, ceker ayam, wortel..." Daniel sibuk mengubek-ubek isi kulkasnya. Maklum, jarang-jarang ia melakukannya sehingga tidak hapal dimana daging dimana sayur. "Oh, ada buncis juga."

Daniel mengambil bahan-bahan yang tadi ia sebutkan lalu membawanya ke samping wastafel. Dipotongnya setiap bahan sesuai keinginan, dibuangnya bagian yang tidak akan digunakan. Pemuda itu menikmati pekerjaannya sembari menyenandungkan _Canon_ yang biasa ia mainkan dengan piano.

"Masak apa, Niel? Wanginya enak."

Daniel tersentak. Rupanya hanya Erlin Yusman yang baru bangun.

"Sup doang, Ma," balas Daniel acuh tak acuh. "Mama kayaknya harus stok bahan lagi, deh."

"Mama emang belum sempat belanja." Erlin meregangkan badannya yang masih terasa kaku. "Akhir-akhir ini _editor_ Mama galak, jadi Mama harus _edit_ sana-sini. Nyebelin banget Niel, pokoknya tuh, bla bla bla..."

Erlin Yusman terus saja mengoceh soal betapa mengesalkannya sang _editor_ baru. Daniel hanya menimpali sesekali dengan kata-kata "hmm", "masa?", "oh", "oh ya?", "lah?", dan sebangsanya.

Singkat cerita, sup buatan Daniel itu matang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kisah seribu satu malam―eh, kisah curahan hati seorang Erlin Yusman mengenai _editor_ barunya, maksudnya. Daniel segera memindahkan sup tersebut dari panci ke mangkuk, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

Erlin menghampiri mangkuk berisi sup tersebut lalu mencicipi kuahnya dengan sendok. "Nggak keasinan loh, Niel!"

"Mama niat muji apa ngejek, sih?" Daniel mendengus pelan sambil meraih sebuah piring. "Mama duduk aja deh, biar aku yang siapin. Mau pake nasi, gak?"

"Nggak, ah. Mama lagi diet."

Daniel mengerutkan dahi. "Buat apa diet, Mam? Mau jadi tulang?"

"Enak aja!" sembur Erlin geli. "Mana ada tulang cantik begini?"

"Iya deh, iya. Mau minum kopi, teh, atau air putih, Mam?"

"Air putih aja, Niel. Mama kan, udah bilang lagi diet."

"Mam, diet atau puasa?"

Erlin terkekeh. "Diet, lah. Kalo puasa gak bisa nyicip, dong."

Sebal dengan adu mulut mereka yang memang seringkali tidak penting, Daniel memutuskan untuk tidak merespons lagi. Ia ambil sebuah mangkuk kecil, lalu meletakkannya persis di hadapan sang ibu. Ia pindahkan sup tadi ke mangkuk kecil itu untuk dinikmati ibunya, sementara ia penuhi piringnya dengan nasi, bonus sup buatannya tadi.

Tak lupa, ia ambil pula dua gelas air mineral untuknya dan Erlin.

Daniel lalu duduk di hadapannya ibunya. Sebelum makan, ia berkata, "Selamat makan, Mam."

Bukannya menggubris ucapan sang anak, Erlin malah berkomentar, "Porsi nasimu makin lama makin banyak aja, Niel."

"Mam, yakin nggak niat ngejek?"

"Nggak kok, Mama malah takjub," kekeh Erlin sambil menyuapkan wortel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Takjub... oh, sebenernya Mama udah jadi _fan_ aku dari lama, cuma gak mau ngaku, ya?" goda Daniel sambil menyuapkan sesendok besar nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngapain nge- _fan_ sama anak sendiri?" balas Erlin geli. Ia jawil hidung Daniel dengan tangan kirinya. "Sama anak sendiri itu sayang, bukan nge- _fan_."

"Iyaa, iya!" Daniel mengibaskan tangan, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Erlin dari hidungnya. "Jangan gangguin aku lagi makan, Mam."

Erlin tertawa pelan melihat respons sang buah hati. Ia menyeruput air mineralnya, lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. Dipanggilnya sang anak, "Niel?"

"Hm?"

"Kok, tumben kamu nyuci piring pagi-pagi terus masak buat sarapan?" tanya Erlin sambil kembali menyuapkan sepotong bakso. "Emangnya hari ini ada apa?"

 _Glek_.

"Gak ada apa-apa, Mam!" balas Daniel sambil berusaha santai―gagal total sayangnya. "Ini cuma iseng, kok."

"Masa?" Tidak percaya, Erlin bangkit dari duduknya. Dihampirinya kalender yang tergantung manis di samping kulkas dapur. "Sekarang tanggal berapa sih, Niel? 22, bukan?"

"I-iya, Mam."

"Oh..."

Daniel tidak bisa berkutik. Gagal sudah rencananya...

"Jangan-jangan ulang tahun Rima, ya?"

 _Eh?_

"Karena Rima mau ulang tahun, kamu mau tunjukin kalo kamu itu calon suami yang baik!" Erlin menghampiri Daniel, mengecup pipi anak kesayangannya itu. "Romantis banget ya, sama pacar sendiri."

Daniel mengerjap heran. Masa iya setelah melihat kalender pun ibunya tidak sadar kalau hari ini adalah Hari Ibu?

"Mama mau mandi dulu ya, Niel. Habis ini kerja lagi," ujar Erlin sambil mengusap kepala Daniel dengan sayang, lalu beranjak masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Kini giliran Daniel yang penasaran. Ia hampiri kalender tersebut, melihat ada apa di tanggal 22 sebenarnya sampai ibunya tidak sadar akan hari spesial untuknya itu.

Ternyata...

Lembar kalender itu masih menunjukkan bulan November.

"Mam, Mam," gumam Daniel pelan sambil tertawa dalam hati. Biarlah ibunya tidak sadar, yang penting rencananya membantu sang ibu sukses.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH― /PLAK

Ini sebenernya cuma ide iseng yang lewat di otak kemarin xD dan emang mewujudkan bikin Erlin-Daniel juga, sih. Udah lama gak ngisi Omen, kangen juga. Udah lama juga gak bikin dialog asal nyeplos ala Erlin xD

Oh ya, berhubung udah lama gak baca Omen, kayaknya _touch_ Kalex-nya ilang, deh... maafkan kalo OOC dan ga nyaman bacanya. m(_ _)m

Oke, sekian aja! Komentarnya ditunggu~ /o/

Satu lagi, **Selamat Hari Ibu!**


End file.
